


Whirlwind

by VanaTuivana



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Noodles, Oops, Rescue Missions, Superpower Sex, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/pseuds/VanaTuivana
Summary: Good communication is an essential part of any superhero team-up!Too bad David's not a superhero anymore.





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



David was a creature of habit. He liked things to be orderly, neat, logically structured. He liked to be in control of everything he could, and to be prepared for everything he couldn’t control. So after a year of hopping wildly through the multiverse with the Young Avengers and all their personal problems as well as a literal god of chaos, it was a relief to be back in his own quiet apartment, his old boring helpline job.

And for that little dash of chaos every once in a while when things got _too_ boring, he still had Tommy dashing like a whirlwind through his life, whisking him away from the office for coffee or noodles or an impromptu trip to the zoo, talking a mile a minute and keeping David on his toes to keep up.

It wasn’t too bad a life, all things considered. Maybe it was the best he could hope for, after all he’d done.

He called his sister regularly, a welcome routine he’d tried to keep up even while he was off traversing the space-time continuum with the Young Avengers. 

“Hey, nerd.”

“Hey, brat.” He grinned, lacing his fingers together behind his head and leaning back. “How’s it going?”

He could hear Kim flopping down on her bed. “Fine. I just got back from Patrice’s dorm after having my ear talked off for an hour straight about her boyfriend and her bit on the side. That woman has more romantic drama than _you_ do, I swear.”

“I don’t have romantic drama,” he argued. “I have all kinds of drama, but not _that_. Not anymore.” He paused. “Not… actively, anyway.”

“Oh, you are _sweet_ on somebody!” Kim laughed, crackly over the sluggish internet connection. “Come on, big brother, spill. Is it somebody I know?”

David’s cheeks heated up. He was glad they didn’t have video on, so he could at least avoid being teased for blushing. “I still think you’re too young to hear about this stuff.”

“I’m in _college_. I’m old enough for everything. Is it one of the X-Men? One of your old friends?” She gasped suddenly. “David. Tell me this. Are you dating Noriko again?”

“No, I’m not dating anybody, and it’s definitely not Noriko,” he answered, spinning around in his desk chair distractedly. “Okay. Don’t tell Mom, all right? There’s somebody I like. Somebody from work. We’re friends, but I… I don’t think this person is interested in me. Not like that.”

Kim was quiet for only a second before saying, “Is it a guy?” David closed his eyes, tongue-tied, and didn’t have time to think of anything to say before she pressed on. “Because you’re playing the pronoun game, and the last time you did that you were on Utopia and you were really worried about Julian and--”

“Kim,” he said, his stomach dropping, “don’t. Please.”

She sighed. “Yeah. Sorry.” He could hear the creak of her bedsprings as she shifted. “Anyway, uh, what’s his name? What’s the sitch?”

“Thomas. Tommy.” He blushed some more, but it did feel good saying it out loud for once, after so long keeping thoughts like this inside. “It’s really complicated. There was a whole thing where… well, this whole time I was away, it was because he’d gone missing and I was looking for him, but just because we were friends. And in the end I kissed him without knowing it _was_ him, and that, I guess, freed him from the spell he was under. And we’re still friends, but he’s not into me.”

Kim clicked her tongue. “Ohhh, brother. Your life is so weird.”

“I know,” he agreed, rubbing at his forehead.

“On the upside, you know what that makes you, right? Going on a quest to save your guy and waking him with a kiss…”

David laughed, and couldn’t stop laughing until he was out of breath. “Oh, man,” he managed finally, still wheezing. “Kim, he’s about the _farthest_ thing from a Disney princess. And I’m not exactly Prince Charming. What happened to ‘nerd’?”

“Yeah, what did happen to him?” Kim was smiling, he could tell from her voice. “Play on, playa. Does he actually _know_ you like him?”

“No. Or maybe. I don’t know what people know anymore. It doesn’t matter, anyway. He’s… we’re friends. I hang out with him more than anybody else, honestly, and I like it, and I’m not going to jeopardize that.” He rubbed at his jaw, his thumb catching on the patch of stubble he’d missed while shaving that morning. He’d had too much on his mind, clearly. “Can we talk about you for a change?”

He couldn’t stop thinking about it, analyzing, once he was off the phone. He’d _liked_ Tommy for a while, maybe without realizing it, but after New Year’s there was no denying. 

Thinking too much was going to be the way he went crazy one of these times. David shook his head and logged onto his computer. There was this new hack-and-slash war game that was completely mindless, and maybe zoning out for a while was what he needed.

 

His phone rang again an hour later, startling him. David glanced over, and upon seeing that it was Tommy, paused his game, took a breath to calm the excited jump of nerves, and answered. “Hey, what’s up?”

An unintelligible garble greeted him. He had to hold the phone away from his ear to make any sense of it, and even then he only caught a few syllables. “Tommy? Slow down, I can’t hear you.”

“--there’saspeedsterIdon’tknowtearingupJerseyCityandIneedyoutohelpmetakehimdown!”

He’d dealt with this kind of thing for long enough to be accustomed to deciphering speedbabble. Nori’d never been able to control it when she got a full charge going with nowhere to release it, so he’d had plenty of practice translating to normal-speak. David scrambled for his HUD glasses and shoved them onto his face. “Okay, okay. Calm down, and hang on.” He was at his computer in half a second, calling up an illicit satellite feed of the city and finding a police scanner channel to listen to the relay of traffic smash-ups and property damage flooding in across the city. Tommy must have had his suit on already along with his headset; his tracker popped up immediately when David keyed in the passcode.

He didn’t see anything else for a second, though he could more or less follow the trail of destruction, and then -- “Got ‘em on the west side. Looks like they’re heading downtown. Can you head them off?”

“Trying!” was all Tommy said. He heard car horns blaring, indistinct shouting that rose and fell in a fraction of an instant: Tommy was zigzagging through traffic, heading north. 

David was multitasking, keeping an eye on Tommy and monitoring the police response while analyzing the path of the yellowish blur that was the other speedster. Their trail was erratic, darting down a street and then reversing almost at once, flitting from alleyway to alleyway while objects (hopefully not _people_ ) were tossed up in their wake. Tommy, taking his more direct route, was catching up, but there were a lot of civilians in danger in the meantime.

He slid Tommy’s comm over to one ear and used his brand-new backdoor into the Avengers’ frequency (hey, there had to be _some_ perks to running with the former Young Avengers, right?) to put out a ping for Ms. Marvel. Jersey City was her home turf, after all, and even if she couldn’t do much against a speedster, maybe she’d pick up the slack on damage control. He briefly considered calling the X-Men for a teleporter’s help, but dismissed the idea a second later -- he wasn’t about to reopen that can of worms if he didn’t have to, and Tommy could probably take this person on his own.

Probably.

“Okay, Tommy? See if you can get them moving directly south of you toward Liberty Park, toward the waterfront. Fewer cars, more space for people to get out of the way. Then get in front of them and play defense, get them to slow down.”

“Okayokaygoing,” Tommy called distractedly. Onscreen, David saw him flash up and _over_ a double-decker tourist bus careening down the road, and he almost bit his tongue from wincing so fast.

“Careful! God, Tommy, you--”

In his other ear he heard a tentative “Hello?”

David stopped just sort of cursing and switched his mic over, putting on his professional voice. “Hello, Ms. Marvel. This is Prodigy.”

“Really?” She gasped, sounding delighted. “You’re one of my top twen-- _thirty_ favorite X-Men!”

David blinked, distracted for a minute. “What number is -- never mind. Listen, there’s a situation in Jersey City with a rogue speedster whipping through downtown causing major pile-ups and damage. No deaths that’ve been reported yet. I’ve dispatched Speed to head them off and try to get away from population centers and toward the waterfront, but if you can handle crowd control...”

“Speed? From the Young Avengers?!” She made a sound he could only describe as a squee, and for the first time he wondered just how old she was. Too young, probably, like the rest of them had been when they’d started. Like he’d been, back in his superheroing days. 

Like Laurie and Brian and Max and DJ and all the rest who would never grow any older. He couldn’t afford the distraction of that thought, so he pushed it firmly away. “Yes. Can you give him a hand?”

“I’ll get over there as quick as I can!” she promised. “I won’t let you down!”

“Thanks. Be careful,” he felt compelled to say, and then he switched off the connection and focused on Tommy’s tracking signal on his screen. He was hot on the heels of the yellow-signatured speedster now, darting back and forth in a silver blur to keep them from backtracking, driving them block by block toward the water.

“It’s a girl,” Tommy reported. They must have been slowing down some; his voice was almost normal again. His mic was picking up screaming winds and faint shouting in the background. “Not running, she’s making a little… like, tornado-twister-cyclone thing around her. Hey, Dorothy!” He laughed. “Coming up on the park. Hey, I can see the Statue of Liberty from here, neat. What next?”

David nodded, businesslike, even though Tommy couldn’t see him. “All right, that’s actually really good. A tornado only spins at three hundred miles per hour, so you’ll be able to get through it no problem. Get inside there with her and talk her down, or knock her out if you have to. Just be sure to--”

“Okaygoing!” Tommy darted straight at the cyclone.

“--stop before you hit her,” David finished in the middle of a loud crash and the sudden absence of the wind sounds. “Tommy? _Tommy_!”

“I’m fine,” Tommy reported a second later, muffled, and made a spitting sound. “Ugh. Grass tastes like _lettuce_ , did you know that?” There was some rustling. “Hey, kid?” he said, his voice gone gentler and kinder than he was to most people -- most _adults_ , anyway. “You okay?”

“Wh-what happened?” came faintly over the headset. She sounded young and scared, and David sighed, slumping back into his chair. Not a villain, then, just some poor kid with brand-new powers. Not that that was going to reassure all the people with smashed-up cars or trashed homes or businesses, but at least Tommy wasn’t going to have to deal with somebody trying to beat him up along with keeping civilians clear.

“If you’re both okay, I’ll call the X-Men, get somebody to pick her up before SHIELD or an angry mob shows up. Cops will be there in a few seconds, so stay with her, make sure nobody misunderstands the situation. Ms. Marvel being around should help; she has a relationship with the Jersey City police.” He watched Tommy’s tracker blinking slowly on the screen, stationary for once. His shoulders, which had been tense for the (he checked his watch) three minutes and eight seconds since the situation had begun, relaxed. “Tell her it’s all right.”

“Hey, kid,” Tommy said, ignoring him completely. “I’m a mutant, too. You know, your power’s pretty neat, I bet you could be an X-Man if you want! X-Woman, whatever. Hey, don’t cry…”

There was muffled sobbing from the kid; David hurried to tap in the sequence to get the X-Men on the line posthaste. Whether she was a mutant or something else entirely, Kitty and Rachel were best equipped to handle a scared kid with this kind of destructive power. His complicated feelings about the X-Men aside, there was really no better place for the poor kid to be.

“Good job, Tommy. See you in a bit,” he said quietly into the mic, and then disconnected the call without ceremony. Tommy knew where to find him for their post-mission debrief.

 

He was waiting at Oodles o’ Noodles half an hour later when Tommy bounded in, still in his green-and-silver suit. Other customers stared and pointed, and a dozen phone cameras flashed as he slid into the booth beside David; Tommy managed to mug for most of the pictures in the space between milliseconds.

He hunched over the huge bowl of noodles David had ordered for him and wolfed down half of them before he even said a word. Speedster metabolism -- David _knew_ from Northstar’s mind exactly how it felt to be hollow right down to your bones after expending some serious speed, and based on past experience he’d approximated the amount of food it would take before Tommy would feel less desperate for sustenance.

The moment came right on cue: halfway through his dinner, Tommy slowed down long enough to grin at David. “Good work on the team-up, man.”

He had a drop of soy sauce and oil glistening at the corner of his mouth. Without thinking, David reached out with a napkin to dab it away. “Thanks. Same to you. Who showed up?”

“Kitty and Magik.” Tommy grabbed his wrist, holding David’s hand in place while he scrubbed his lips fast on the napkin to get the sheen of oil off his mouth. “They’re _scary_. But Kendra -- that’s the kid -- she was pretty brave. They took her back home to talk to her mom, and then off to the X-school. Told her me and you would come check up on her once she settles in.”

David shrugged; he was used to Tommy volunteering him for things. He was also kind of used to Tommy grabbing him; Tommy had no respect for personal bubbles, he’d discovered in the months since New Year’s, and it happened so frequently it didn’t even give him a pang of hope anymore.

“So I was thinking,” he continued. “We should make this a regular thing. You know, teaming up. Fighting the good fight. You and me against the bad guys. Or the _good_ guys, if, you know, if that’s a thing again. Like Batman and Robin. Cap and Bucky. Cloak and Dagger. Bonnie and Clyde. Pinky and the Brain. James Bond and that guy who does his gadgets. Robin Hood and--”

“I get the point,” David interjected. “You know, talking you through a mission, that _is_ what I do for a living, Tommy. Maybe I don’t want to do it in my time off, too.”

Tommy gave him that skeptical eyebrow that he was so good at. “Yeah, but with _me_ it’s different, right?” He loosened his grip on David’s wrist just enough to slide his hand up and interlock their fingers. That wasn’t anything new, either; David tried not to let that little warm feeling in his chest grow, because Tommy didn’t mean anything by it. “With me, it’s fun! Don’t tell me you weren’t having a good time with Ms. Marvel nerding all over you. You know you’re her twenty-third fave X-Man ever? She did the whole list for me. Don’t get a big head about it, though, she put Grampa Mags ahead of you.” Tommy grinned at him. 

David rolled his eyes but didn’t mention that Magneto was a legitimate hero and still an actual X-Man. Tommy’s family was an unpredictably touchy subject sometimes.

“C’mon,” Tommy went on after a minute, his voice dropping into a wheedling tone. “Kate’s busy playing with Hawkguy, but Billy and Teddy’ve started going out heroing again. We could team up, y’know, double date sort of thing?”

David blinked at him. “I think there’s one thing you didn’t consider. Double-date superheroics with your brother and his boyfriend would require _us_ to be dating.”

Tommy laughed like that was hilarious. “Yeah, it would.” He paused, and then widened his eyes at David, the grin falling off his face. “Wait, hold up, are you _serious_?” 

He looked away, his stomach clenching again. “Tommy…”

“Don’t _Tommy_ me. You didn’t know we were dating?” Tommy’s tone was somewhere between incredulous and aggrieved. He tugged his hand away from David’s quickly.

David’s mind did a complicated maneuver from a complete shocked standstill to questioning whether he’d heard Tommy right. “Excuse me?”

“How did you miss us going out all the time? This is my favorite noodle shop, dude, you think I take just anybody here?” Tommy definitely sounded injured now. “I bought you coffee. I took you to the park. I took you to the _zoo_!”

“As _friends_. We -- you --”

“You kissed me! It was like freaking Snow White, man!” Tommy paused. “Shit. You kissed me when you thought I was that Eli-monster thing. Have you got a thing for Eli? Or monsters?”

“No. No, Tommy, I have a thing for _you_ , but I thought…” David’s brain was rebooting, recalibrating every interaction he and Tommy’d had since New Year’s.

Okay, so there were all the lunches. And the dinners and coffees and going to the park to watch Tommy run at the geese. And all the looks David had thought were all in his head. And the touching he’d excused as Tommy having no boundaries… and the hand-holding...

He looked at Tommy in amazement, a lot of things suddenly clicking into place. “Oh,” he managed. “But at New Year’s you pushed me away.”

“I mean, it was kinda sudden, waking up to you kissing me out of the blue. I freaked a little.” Tommy shrugged. “And we weren’t dating _then_. But I asked you out the next day! How did you miss that glaring sign, genius?”

David opened his mouth, and then closed it again. “I guess I have no excuse.” He’d just been relieved at the time that the kiss incident hadn’t meant Tommy was too weirded out to be his friend, so the invitation to coffee hadn’t registered as anything but, well, an invitation to coffee.

Tommy pointed at him with his chopsticks. “Oh my god. And here I thought we were just taking it slow because you were freaked out from kissing me too soon, so I was being a gentleman even when I totally wanted to jump your bones that one night in the park, but it turns out _you_ were being an idiot. You’re _terrible_ at being a genius, Alleyne. Just the worst.” He sounded more gleeful than injured, now, and David felt a cautious sort of hope growing.

“Which night at the park was that?”

“You know, last month, when it started to rain and you’re a slowpoke, so I stole you an umbrella from the lost and found, and we sort of cuddled under it. I was gonna ask if we could go back to your place and then you sneezed and I like you but not enough to share your cold, so.” Tommy shrugged.

David hesitated, but just for a moment. _Prince Charming,_ he told himself firmly, and the thought made him smile. He reached out decisively for Tommy’s hand, curling his own dextrous fingers around Tommy’s restless pale ones. “Ask me now.”

Tommy looked surprised for a minute, and then grinned. He looked up at David from under lowered eyelashes. “Wanna go back to yours and make up for lost time?”

“Yes,” David answered immediately. He stood up, not letting go of Tommy’s hand, and fished cash for a generous tip out of his wallet one-handed to drop on the table. “Let’s go.”

“Yay,” Tommy said brightly, and followed.

 

David flipped on the light, locked the door behind them and turned to hang up his keys. “So this is my place,” he started, only when he turned back around Tommy was _right there_ , grinning like a jack-o-lantern all up in his space. “Um,” he said, his mind gone blank.

“Nice place,” Tommy said, and backed him into the door and kissed him.

It was a kiss exactly like Tommy himself: lightning-fast, teasing, sweet and spiky all at once. He could feel Tommy’s teeth bumping against his lip and then his tongue as Tommy tilted his head to get in there deeper. He tasted like soy sauce and ginger, and his hands were quick and sure on David’s chest, pushing his jacket back over his shoulders.

“You know, you’re pretty jacked for a nerd,” he said, before David even realized Tommy had stopped kissing him. “I kind of thought you were, but it’s good to know for sure. Do a lot of pull-ups on Utopia?”

“I just like working out,” he answered, and took a deep breath. His lips were still tingling from being attack-kissed by a speedster. “Um, Tommy. How far do you want to go? We _can_ still take it slow if--”

“Nuh-uh. I’ve had _more_ than enough of slow.” Tommy grinned up at him, not a bit bashful. “I wanna get naked with you, but first I wanna suck you off.”

Just the idea made him light-headed. Tommy’s eyes were so, so bright, and so close... David yanked him closer almost without thinking and tipped his head down and kissed Tommy again.

They barely parted long enough for David to wrestle his jacket off and Tommy to blur his way out of his shoes before they came together again. He had his hands on Tommy’s back, skimming over the dry-slick material of his suit (neoprene and unstable molecules for near-total aerodynamic compression, his brain supplied), and Tommy’s were twisted into his shirt and vibrating as he arched into it. David could practically feel his heart thudding, hummingbird-fast, against his chest. He was already hard against Tommy’s stomach and he could feel Tommy’s hard-on wedged into his thigh.

It felt out of control, reckless, like they were going too fast, and for a moment he wanted to pull back and get some space and some air. Then Tommy dropped lightning-fast to his knees and had David’s fly open in an instant, and he gasped and grabbed Tommy’s hair instinctively. “God, Tommy. Right _here_?”

“You don’t even know how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Tommy remarked indistinctly against his thigh, tickling, and the next minute his mouth was on David’s dick and any vague thoughts about safer sex fled.

David hadn’t thought to ask whether Tommy had ever done this before. He’d assumed not, but the way Tommy practically inhaled his cock without pausing implied maybe more familiarity than Tommy wanted anyone to know.

 _David_ hadn’t done this before, but he had all the combined knowledge of everyone he’d ever met, which was a literal curse sometimes. With rare exceptions, nothing was ever new, nothing was a surprise. The way his dick jumped when Tommy’s tongue flickered so fast over the head he almost didn’t even feel it, the tension that arched his back when Tommy sucked with sudden pressure, the shuddering heat radiating out from his core when Tommy wriggled forward until his nose was buried in the coarse curls above his cock… all of that _should_ have been a brand-new discovery. Instead it was unsurprising and almost familiar, because he knew way too much about all the X-Men’s sex lives.

(He spared a second to idly hope that all this knowledge came from Northstar, not from Cyclops. Because.)

The only good thing about being cheated out of discovering these things for himself was that it kept him from making the rookie mistake of being too eager, since he knew what it was like from Tommy’s end, too, and he could keep it comfortable for him. He had one hand buried in Tommy’s messy white hair, not pulling or tugging, the other cupped gently around his jaw to help ease the strain. He knew both from his acquired awareness and his own clinical observations in the locker room that he was thicker than average, and Tommy’s mouth stretched wide to accommodate him.

David was going to see that image in all his most pornographic dreams from now on, Tommy’s lips spit-slick and stretched tight around his cock. It was the sight of it that tipped him over.

He gripped Tommy’s hair a little tighter in warning. “Move back,” he warned, his voice steady despite the strain he felt. “Tommy…” 

He came onto Tommy’s green-and-silver costume, which had needed washing anyway, and crumpled back against the wall, breathing heavily while Tommy laughed into his crotch.

If he knew Tommy (and he did), he was going to need to save his strength for round two.


End file.
